pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
大师
:«Seven men and women, masters in their fields, stood against Dominus' tyranny. Some with words, others with steel. Seven masters forsaken, sent to die in a corrupted land. Seven masters who lived, learned, and now thrive in Wraeclast. Seven Forsaken Masters who can train you... if you choose to help them.» The Forsaken Masters are eight NPCs who grant the player missions, a hideout and crafting options. Each master has his own style of missions and a specific hideout tileset. Overview Masters must be encountered in the wild before they start appearing in various towns in Wraeclast. The table below shows in which act's town they will be located, what type of hideout they have, and signature modifiers, etc. they will eventually offer as they gain levels. (1) Signature Modifiers are prefixes (2) Masters need to be level 6 for the Currency Discount. The currency deal listed is 80% of the cost of buying currency at a vendor (except in the case of Chisels), and are not based on market value. (3) Masters need to be level 8 for the Meta-crafting mod. Missions Normal missions Masters (with the exception of Leo) can be encountered "in the wild", where they will offer a normal mission. The level of a normal mission is based on the level in which the master is encountered. Masters cannot be encountered until you have visited their associated town at least once. Zana can only be encountered in Maps. Daily missions Masters in your hideout will offer an additional mission each day. The daily mission gives 250% of the Reputation and Favour of a normal mission, if the Master is triggered in your own Hideout. If triggered in a party member's hideout, the daily mission awards the standard 100% of the Reputation and Favour as per level. Daily missions reset at midnight UTC. Upon completing (or failing) the daily mission for a master, that master's vendor inventory will reset. The area level of a daily mission is based on the master's level and reputation towards the next level. Upon starting a daily mission the master will open a portal. Meet the master inside the portal to start the daily mission. You may exit and re-enter the daily mission area as long as you have not completed, abandoned, or failed the master's mission. Note that leaving a daily mission area after completing the mission but before turning the mission in will result in you being unable to turn the mission in. You cannot enter the daily mission of a level 4 or higher master if you have not yet completed normal difficulty, nor a level 6 or higher master if you have not finished cruel. Reputation and Favour Successfully completing missions for Masters increases your Reputation with them. It also grants an equivalent amount of Favour. Reputation With enough Reputation, your relationship with the Master will level up, unlocking new crafting options and hideout decorations. Reaching a new Reputation level will refresh the Master's vendor inventory. Levels of reputation unlock new features for your hideout, new crafting options and items in the store. The reputation points received depend on the level of the area where the mission is completed. The table below shows the reputation granted for each area level. Note that the reputation scores are for regular master missions encountered in the wild, not for daily missions. For a more comprehensive list, see Master Reputation and Favour. Favour Favour is used to purchase hideout decorations. Spending Favour has no effect on your Reputation with the master. Hideout At level 3, Masters will offer to share a hideout with the player. Each Master's hideout has a different tileset, Haku: The Coast, Elreon: The Library, Catarina: The Fellshrine Ruins, Tora: The Riverways, Vagan: Battlefront, Vorici: The Slums, Zana: Solaris Temple and Leo: The Gardens. Hideouts offer the following benefits: * Speaking to a Master after claiming their hideout or inviting them to a hideout will reward the player with that Master's crafting bench. Crafting benches remain even if their Master is dismissed, and level up with their Master. * Level 2 Masters may be invited to your hideout. * Masters in a hideout will offer daily missions. These provide 250% of the Reputation and Favour of normal missions. Note that Masters can still be encountered in the wild regardless of which Master(s) are in your hideout. Upon finishing (or failing) a mission, the Master's shop inventory is reset (note that failing a mission with a level 8 master gives a much lower chance to get a unique item). * Masters will sell decorations that may be placed in the hideout for Favour. Decorations are stored in an independent Hideout Stash with infinite tabs. Initially, each hideout may hold a maximum of two Masters. At Reputation level 5 the maximum is raised to three, and at level 7, to four. Dismissing a Master will forfeit all accumulated Reputation towards their next level. A hideout may be changed or reset at anytime with no penalty by speaking to a level appropriate Master and claiming a hideout. When a hideout is reset, decorations remain where they were placed, but Masters and Stash chests are reset. When a hideout is changed, all decorations are placed within the Hideout Stash. It's impossible to change to a tileset that doesn't have the capacity for your current Masters. Vendor Each master acts as a vendor for items. The range of items increases with each master level (up to a 25% chance at being offered a Unique item at level 8). Their inventory refreshes whenever they level up, or after you start each daily mission with them. Signature mods Starting from master level 4, masters have a chance to sell a magic item with their signature modifier, a special crafting mod that is only available by them. These all count as normal prefixes (not as mastercrafted mods). Their values will be rerolled if a is used on them, and the mod will disappear with an . Crafting All masters have an associated crafting bench which may be used to craft mods onto items. See the individual master pages for a full list of craftable mods. Crafting benches * Haku: Armourer's Workbench, which modifies gloves, boots, body armour, helmets, and shields. * Elreon: Blessing Font, which modifies rings and amulets. * Catarina: Headstones, which modifies primarily wands, daggers, staves, and sceptres. Can add int and mana stats to other items. * Tora: Bowmaker's Tools, which modifies bows, wands, quivers, belts. Can add movement speed to boots. * Vagan: Sharpening Wheel, which modifies weapons. * Vorici: Artisan's Bench, which modifies socket numbers, links, and colors. * Zana: Map Device, which adds an extra effect to the map at time of activation. * Leo: Gladiator's Workbench, which modifies various kinds of equipment. You can use the chat console command /claim_crafting_benches to have all of the benches you're owed put into your hideout stash tabs. This way you don't have to rotate masters in and out, losing favor with each of them, just to gain access to their benches. Adding crafted mods Each bench offers a list of mods that can be crafted onto items of certain types for a cost. Usually, only one crafted mod may be added to an item; the crafted mod is shown in a brighter color than normal mods. Crafting a mod follows the normal affix rules. Specifically: * The item cannot already have a mod of that type. * The item must have a prefix or suffix slot open as appropriate. This means that a second prefix or suffix cannot be crafted onto a magic item, nor a fourth prefix or suffix onto a rare item. Likewise, the existence of a crafted mod on an item prevents a mod of the same type from being added via an . Meta-crafting mods At level 8, each master (except for Vorici and Zana) can craft a special modifier that doesn't grant stats or bonuses, but affects other mods and may override regular crafting rules. These meta-crafting mods are treated as regular master crafted mods; they take up either a prefix or suffix spot and count for the default maximum of master crafted mods an item can have. This limit can be bypassed by Elreon's meta-crafting mod. Using an on an item with Haku's or Tora's meta-crafting mod will not remove suffixes/prefixes. Removing crafted mods Crafted mods may not be directly exchanged. They are removed if the item is randomly rerolled using an or , or when all modifiers are deleted through an . Alternatively, they may be removed for the cost of one at the corresponding level 7 bench. This does not apply to mods protected by Tora's or Haku's meta-crafting mod. References